


Big Titan Hero *Version 1*

by superkoola



Series: Big Titan Hero [2]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon), Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: During Big Hero 6's Anniversary, a large titan appeared and attacked San Fransokyo, somehow using his steam to create monsters eventually known as Titans. The team were left defenseless as they ran for their lives. However, one of them, Honey Lemon, found an infant having emerged from a 5 meter after eating a police officer. Thanks to a set of walls built by the government, the remnants of humanity is safe...at least for a while. Eren grew up living a relatively normal life...if you count the prejudice from Gogo and several other neighbors. Feeling lonely, Eren just wished he would feel accepted by anyone other than his family. However, his life, and the lives of his family and the very few friends he did make change when the same titan kicked down the wall, causing the titans to invade inside the walls, separating Eren from his family and friends. During his time in titan territory, he discovered a power lying within him. Could Eren reunite with his family and use his power to free humanity from their cage?





	Big Titan Hero *Version 1*

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Big Titan Hero](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14132358) by [superkoola](https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola). 



> Author's Note: Hey guys, Superkoola here. *sigh* Big Titan Hero, my first ever fanfiction. This is the original version of my Big Titan Hero story. I've decided to post it here as well because...well, I want to continue with this version as well. I like it for sentimental reasons, and I'll be sure to improve on it as I update on this...whenever I can.

_Chapter 1: The Beginning_

The sun had begun to rise in Western North America. The ocean waves rock at the beach, for the moment, empty of any people. Nearby, are various houses, whose lights are beginning to turn on in preparation of the new day. In the city itself, it was really busy 24/7. The city is called San Fransokyo, a city whom, after the devastating 1906 earthquake, was created when the Japanese Government allowed collaboration with the US government to blend in both of their architecture, technology, and culture as well. This lead to the invention of never before seen vehicles, robots, and other marvelous inventions.

It was a rather busy, normal day at the city of San Fransokyo. People went to work, kids went to school, and a group of robbers were holding some customers hostages. They were going to steal all of the bank's money.

Robber 1: Boys, we're gonna be rich once we get all the money.

Robber 2: What do you think we should do with all the money?

Robber 3: Maybe we should use it to get all the chicks in the world. They always go for the rich men.

Robber 4: No, we should use it to buy a beach, with some condos, all the ladies, and a yacht.

Robber 3: You said you don't want chicks.

Robber 4: Oh…

Robber 3: Stupid.

Robber 4: Hey!

Robber 2: Guys, shut up! We'll decide what we'll do with the money.

They had no idea that their dreams are about to be foiled by a famous superhero team. Outside the building celling, 2 figures zoomed across, stopping at the window on top, showing the hostage crisis. Hiro Hamada and Honey Lemon were preparing a plan to rescue the hostages from the robbers, as any superhero team would do.

Hiro: So, Honey Lemon, do you remember our plan?

Honey: Yep. I just use my chem-balls to round them up when Go-Go confuses the robbers to get closer to each other.

Hiro: Good memory.

The plan was soon put into action. Inside the robbers panicked when something yellow zipped past behind some pillars.

Robber 3: What was that? Was that a bug?

Robber 4: I'll check. Keep these sorry bums in check.

Robber 4 went to investigate the strange occurrence. Another yellow zip spooked him. It was much close this time. They became scared and started to get together.

Hiro: Here we go. On three… one,

The robbers started to back into each other.

Hiro: Two…

Honey Lemon prepare her touch screen on her purse, designed to create various palm sized chemical balls through various elements of the periodic tables.

Hiro: Three!

Honey Lemon pressed an element labeled Carbon Dioxide, and threw the sphere at the robbers. Upon impact, the sphere blew into mist, creating some type of harden foam, holding the 4 robbers in place, preventing escape. The hostages were freed, and the robbers were eventually brought to justice.

Hiro: That was a great shot, Honey Lemon.

Honey Lemon just smiled at close friend's compliment, even blushing a bit.

Gogo Tomago; Were you blushing Honey Lemon?

Honey Lemon: What? N-N-No. I was not.

Gogo Tomago: Heh, I was kidding. No way can you actually LIKE like him.

Honey Lemon chuckled shyly a bit, still looking at Hiro, who was laughing along. She couldn't help but notices how cute he was-wait, what was she doing? She couldn't possibly be in love. Hiro was just her friend, and he may be in love with someone else, maybe Gogo. Later that day, the Big Hero 6 gang was at the Lucky Cat Café on a hillside of San Fransokyo. Aunt Cass was proud of her nephew for saving the day, again. The other members of the team, Fred, and Wasabi have arrived to celebrate their friends' first criminal capture in a long time. Baymax, their healthcare robot, created by Hiro's deceased brother, Tadashi Hadama, has been setting up decorations for the party.

Baymax: I hope you 3 will have a fun party.

Hiro: Thanks, Baymax.

Aunt Cass: You should. I have made us some wings.

Aunt Cass handed over the dinner to the gang, and gave a special dinner coming with gummy bears to Hiro and Honey Lemon.

Aunt Cass: And a special dish for the lovely couple.

Honey Lemon: Um, we are-uh,

Hiro: Y-Yeah, us… not together. 2nd time this happened. Why?

Baymax; You two are always seen together. That is a sign that you 2 are close.

Honey Lemon: Yes, but this is actually getting annoying. I might get a migraine if I hear it one more time.

Baymax gave her some pills.

Baymax: Some aspirin for your migraine.

Honey Lemon: Nonono. It's just an expression. I won't actually get a migraine.

Once they have finished dinner, they played some party games. Well, at least Wasabi, Fred and Aunt Cass did. Hiro and Honey Lemon were sitting outside, resting from all the food they ate. Both were very curious about why everyone was thinking of them as a couple.

Hiro: Maybe it's because of what Baymax says, we've been with each other for about a year since Yokai.

Honey Lemon: Maybe, due to us being room-mates.

Hiro shrugged.

Hiro: Or maybe they are messing with us. Every teenager does that.

They rolled their eyes, and smiled at the thought. While Hiro was resting, Honey Lemon was even more curious about the jokes. She looked at him, smiling. Sure he was a nice, funny, adorable- Oh, here we go again. Honey Lemon was probably too tired. That's why she was thinking these thought. So, she decided to take a nap. She soon awoken to see Hiro staring at the sunset on the beach.

Hiro: Do you like seeing the sunset on a beach?

Honey Lemon: Yes. It's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. Loved it since I was a child.

They can see a pod of Humpback Whales swimming across the ocean, following a pod of whales miles away. They are a regular occurrence in the beaches, and this made Honey Lemon feel at ease.

Honey Lemon: So, uh, is everything ok with you?

Hiro: Yeah. Nothing unusual. How about you?

Honey Lemon: Same. Hey, um… may I ask you something?

Hiro: Hm?

Honey Lemon was about to say something, but something within the back of her mind told her not to say anything. So, she did just that.

Honey Lemon: Um, never mind. It just left me.

Honey Lemon tried to ask him out for a date, but she was too scared. She realized that she was not ready for this. Besides, Hiro's maybe in love with someone else, she has gotta keep reminding herself that. Honey realized all this was stressing her out.

Honey Lemon: I'm gonna go for a walk.

She left the house, and walked near the beach for some fresh air. The tide was high at this time of the month, so the waves touched her toenails, but she wasn't paying attention. All she could think about was why she was having these thoughts about Hiro. It was starting to annoy her. And it's very hard for her to get annoyed too, so it's unusual.

She tried to get them out of her mind, but the more she tried, the more thoughts of him came to her head. The water seeped between her toes, and this gave her an idea. Relaxing every part of her body, she sat on a nearby rock, and let her feet sink into the sand. The ocean seeps into the soft, warm sand, which stabilized the sand temperature.

Honey Lemon was for once relaxed, and she could hear the Humpback Whale songs coming from the water. Seeing the sand, she dove her toes into the sand, missing doing this as a child.

Baymax: I see that you are relaxing by yourself.

Honey Lemon almost fell off the rock in surprise. She then looked at Baymax and sighed in relief.

Honey: You scared me, Baymax.

Baymax tilted his head and and helped her up.

Baymax: I apologize for causing you any stress.

Honey Lemon shook her head and smiled at him again.

Honey: It's not your fault. It's just…that, I can't.

Baymax: Your neurotransmission levels are lower than usual. An effect mostly caused by: stress, anxiety, and panic.

Honey Lemon sighed and facepalmed.

Baymax: Why are you upset?

Honey: Well, I'll tell you if you promise to keep this between us.

Baymax: I, as you friend's personal healthcare robot, will give you my word to keep this promise.

He puts his hand up, as if he was swearing an oath.

Honey smiled at the robot's words and actions.

Honey: Well, you know how everybody keeps saying Hiro and I make a lovely couple? Well, I've been having thoughts about Hiro. And I can't help but wonder whether I really AM in love with him or not. I know you're a healthcare robot, and not an adviser, but do you have any advice on how to deal with this situation?

Baymax said nothing for a moment.

Baymax: I suggest either trying to not pay attention to these thoughts, or explain to him about how you feel. The worst he can say is no, and that will be it. As your friend's personal healthcare robot, I suggest you try the latter. Hiro might understand.

Honey: I don't know if I'm ready.

Baymax's chest opened, showing a recorder.

Baymax: As Tadashi would say,

In the recording, Tadashi was simply getting ready for his date back when he was still alive.

Tadashi(Recorder): Phew, okay Baymax. I hope you got this on record; *clears throat* Well, guys. Today's my first date, sorry I won't be there to tell you guys in person. But, what can you do? Anyway, I'm gonna ask her out my girl on a date. If she says yes, good. If she's not ready... well, there's always tomorrow.

Honey smiled at Tadashi's comforting words. If only he was here.

Honey: Thank you, Baymax.

Honey got up and hugged Baymax, who hugged her back. Aside from the waves crashing down to the shore, all was quiet in the evening of San Fransokyo.

**BOOOOOOM!**

A loud, thundering noise, accompanied by a green lightning strike, and a green orb, crashed through the silence, in the center of the city, causing a short, but powerful tremor. Honey and Baymax tumbled to the ground. Hiro was thrown off the chair. Everyone in the house has tumbled down, and everyone in the city was thrown away by the tremor.

When the gang got up, they rushed outside to see if Honey and Baymax are alright.

Wasabi: Are you both alright?

Honey: We're fine. What about you guys, Hiro? You all alright?

They nodded. Honey sighed in relief. They saw some people going over to the city to see what was going on.

Fred: Woah. Did you all see that? Maybe it will be some monster. This will be cool!

Fred rushed away to see what was going on.

Hiro: W-Wait, Fred!

The kids and Baymax rushed after him. Aunt Cass grew worried, and due to her stress eating habit, ate some chicken nuggets.

In the city, everyone in the city was staring at the black smoke. Hiro and the others arrived in time, to see what was going on. Honey Lemon got close to Hiro, to keep herself, and him safe.

**ROOOOOOAR!**

An ungodly, howling roar boomed throughout the city. Then, a large head leans out of the steam. It was a giant, humanoid creature, 150 meters tall, with no skin, exposed teeth, and steam coming from the entire body. It roared again, looking down at the people. Thick steam came from the legs, 50 feet high, and it closed it's eyes. The eyes opened, and several yellow flashes caused the people to step back in fear. Several noises that sounded like moaning, groaning and laughing, came from the smoke, and the giant emits steam again, enveloping it's whole body, before it stops, disappearing within the steam.

The people of San Fransokyo stared at the sillouetes not visible thanks to the steam. They also look like humanoids, though their heights vary from 9 to 50 feet. When the steam fades away, they could see them more clearly. They have the same skin color as regular human, they have no reproductive organs, their physiology resembles 2 genders: some male, some female, and many has disproportionate body parts, or deformed faces.

Fred: T-T-Titans!

Everyone ran for their lives, but some were dropped to the ground. A 20 footer grabbed a screaming woman. She tried desperately to release herself from it's grasp. The titan opened it's jaw, and place her inside. There was a bone crushing sound as blood squirted away from the woman. A 52 footer feminine titan grabbed a small boy, and dropped him in its mouth, closing the mouth on the legs. One fell down to the ground grabbing the 9 meter and 12 footer's attention.

Hiro, Honey, Gogo, Fred, and Wasabi stared in horror at the titans. The crowd was soon upon them, beginning to separate the girls from the boys and Baymax.

Hiro: No! wait! HONEY! GOGO!

Honey: HIRO!

The titans continue their assault upon the civilians, devouring any human they can find. Soon, the police arrived, and tried to fight back, but they ended up getting devoured. The girls rushed among the crowd so they can find their friends. The crowd was too preoccupied with running away to notice that.

Gogo; Quick, in here.

She dragged Honey across the crowd into a building.

Honey: Why are we here?

Gogo: We have to wait until the people and titans are gone.

Honey: Works for the crowd part, but I don't think the titans will leave us alone.

Outside, the boys and Baymax tried to go back and get the girls.

Wasabi: This is insane. Where did the big, red boy come from? And why did it unleash the titans?

Fred: To kill us all. That's why.

Hiro: Guys, now's not the time. We need to get to the girls.

* * *

Meanwhile, a 16 footer, with a chubby stomach, shoulder length black hair, and fleshless jaws tumbled towards the building, pressing against the glass.

The girls were hiding behind a bookself, and Honey peeked behind a crack, to see the deformed titan looking in at them,

Honey: How did it see us? We weren't even out in the open.

Gogo: Relax, the glass is thick. It should hold the titan.*glass shatter* Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

The titan roared.

Honey: You think?

The titan sniffed the air, detecting the scent of the girls. Placing it's hand on the shelf, it looked at them with a hungry look in it's eyes.

Honey screamed, causing the titan to roar in response, saliva spitting out. They crawled further away from the titan, who walks after him. Several gunshots stopped the titan in its tracks. Steam came from the wounds as the titans looked at a police officer, who was reloading his 9 millimeter lunger.

Police: Back away, you monster.

The titan quickly lunged at the policeman, who dodged it at the last second. But the titan, grabbed his leg, and picked him up. The officer tried to shoot again, but it jammed, not that it matters. The titan closed it's mouth on the head and trunk, bone cracking in its mouth, and blood dripped down on a heavy rate. Honey looked away while Gogo looked in horror.

The titan then pulled it's head into the side, tearing the carcass apart, blood splashed down, and bits of flesh dangled in its mouth. By this time, the boys and Baymax arrived.

Fred: Woah, that's just wrong, man.

Baymax: Patient is dead. Scanners say so.

Hiro: I can see that. Honey! Gogo!

They ran past the eating titan, and reached them. Honey was in shock of what she was witnessing.

Gogo: C'mon. I know it's unsettling. But we gotta avoid getting ourselves eaten.

Honey agreed, but when they decided to leave, they heard a cracking noise coming from the titan. It began to choke, and flail about for a brief moment, before falling face flat.

Baymax: My scanners detected life signatures from the nape of the titan's neck.

He was right. The nape started to move about. Then it splits open, revealing a baby boy, only a few weeks old. Everyone was confused at what they saw.

Fred: D-Did…that…woah.

The baby crawls out of the nape, and landed on his bottom. Looking around, he was confused about what was going on. Honey Lemon looked at the baby, as it inspects the body.

Gogo: Honey, just leave it. He is one of those titans.

Honey: What? Why? He's just a baby. Sure it came from these things, but maybe it's like a typical human baby.

Wasabi: We barely know anything about these things. Look, it's eating the man.

He was wrong; the baby was looking at the cop, then at the titan. Eyes widening in horror, as he realizes what he has done, he began to cry. Honey felt a pang in her heart, seeing the poor child crying over something he didn't mean to do.

Gogo: Honey Lemon, don't. Don't go to it.

Honey ignored her as she picked him up and hugged the poor baby. Rubbing the back of his head, she made soothing noises and telling him it's not his fault.

Honey: Shh...it's gonna be okay. It's not you're fault... *kisses it in the forehead*

The others looked on in shock, Gogo was glaring at her, while Fred was giggling in excitement like an idiot. Hiro turned around and explained to them,

Hiro: Guys, maybe that baby is no titan. Otherwise he would've eaten her.

Gogo looked at him like he was crazy!

Gogo: It doesn't matter! We can't take the risk of taking this...THING with us!

Honey looked at her, offended as she held the baby tightly.

Honey: How can you say that? He's a baby!

Gogo shook her head before she looked behind her, and widened her eyes.

Gogo: Shut up! Look over there!

A foot came down nearby. It was a 46 footer when a permanent grin of it's face, attracted by the baby's crying.

Gogo; That THING got one of those's attention.

Hiro and the others looked on as the titan began to reach for them.

Hiro: Oh...Run.

* * *

Everyone ran, as the titan reached in, grabbing the body instead.

Hiro found a car, and realizing that it's the only way of escaping, got everyone in. Baymax tried to get in, but he was too big, and ended up squeezing everyone against the glass.

Hiro: Uh, Baymax?

Baymax: Allow me to let out some air.

Baymax began to deflate some air. It was taking a while, and the titans are beginning to catch up to them. Honey and Fred looked back, to see the horde of titans slowly, clumsily, approaching. They were making laughing, and moaning noises as they approach.

Gogo: Hurry up, Baymax! I don't wanna get eaten here!

Baymax was about to finish when Wasabi started driving.

Gogo: You're driving?

Wasabi: Yeah! I'm on the wheel! Duh!

Gogo: Whatever! Just don't run into any stop signs, or red lights.

The car drove away, just as a foot stomped on the spot. The baby was still squirming and making whining noises.

Honey; Shh…Shh…everything's gonna be fine, sweetheart. It'll all be over soon.

Honey was continuing to comfort the baby, when the car stopped.

Gogo; There better not be a red light.

Wasabi: There are too many people. I can't drive through them.

Gogo: Well, turn right! Just get us away from the titans!

Wasabi: The light's red, too.

The light signaling to turn right was red at the time, which made Gogo scream in frustration.

Gogo: Are you kidding me?! This is the 2nd ffff… freaking time you've done this!

The light turns green and they turned right. A 50 footer with joints like a spider chased them for a moment, even snapping at the car, making them all scream, but they lose it when Wasabi made a sharp turn, making it crash into a building.

Fred; Well, at least they are dumb as well as strong and fast.

A pointy spike on the road went unnoticed as the car drew over it.

POP!

Hiro: Tell me that was your bubblegum, Gogo.

Gogo: I don't have any gum. Wasabi,

Wasabi: I'm not doing anything.

Suddenly, the car grew to a complete stop.

Gogo: You've gotta be-

She, Wasabi, Fred, and Hiro left to see the flat tire. Honey stayed with Baymax and the baby.

Honey: What happened?

Hiro: A flat tire. At a time like this.

The baby whimpered again.

Honey: I know, honey-pie, I know. We'll get out of here. I promise.*kiss on forehead*

Gogo looked at her.

Gogo: How's the titan baby?

Honey scoffed.

Honey: He's just a baby! And he's fine.

BOOM!

A footstep echoed across the alley.

BOOM!

Another, this one much closer. The lighting reveals a shadow of another titan, a 50 footer as well, but much bulkier.

Wasabi: Oh no. Check in the back.

Gogo: No time. We've gotta find another car. Like that one. And let me drive this time.

Honey and a flat Baymax got out of the car, and everyone got in the other one. Gogo tries to start it, but a cliché occurs, and the car won't start.

Fred: Car won't start at the wrong time cliché. DING.

Gogo: Really, nitwit?

Fred: What? It's a Cinema Sins reference.

Gogo: First of all, I don't know who this Cinema Sins person is. 2nd; This is real life, not some movie. I don't get how you're rich!

Fred: ...Ouch...

She tried again, but with no success. The footsteps were getting closer, and closer.

Out of the alley, a titan, 50 foot tall, with green armor covering all over its body came out of the dark alley. Looking at the car, it walks towards it.

Gogo; C'mon! C'mon!

Fred: This one's got armor as well.

The car began to whir it's engines. The Armored Titan notices it, and picks up a pickup truck.

Honey: We've got an intelligent one.

The car finally started, and drove off. In response, the Armored Titan threw the pickup truck in the air, like it was throwing a pebble. The truck flew over them and landed in front of them, blocking the exit. Gogo turned the wheel, entering the parking garage.

Gogo: Hang on.*pops bubblegum*

The car was driving towards an upward slope. The car flew upwards, making everyone scream. Then it landed down and back on the road.

Hiro: Wait, we need to get to Aunt Cass and Mochi. I can't leave them behind to the titans.

Gogo: With you there.

Driving towards the café, a powerful stomp almost caused their car to out of control. The Armored Titan was still following them. Despite the armor, it was very fast, slowly keeping pace and catching up with the car. Gogo can see the Armored Titan catching up through the side mirror.

Gogo: Shoot, we've gotta lose it, somehow.

Honey: Please, I think this is causing the baby some stress.

She was right, the baby was scared, crying. Honey tried to calm him down, but the Armored Titan's presence makes it impossible. The titan roared, and swatted at the car, missing by a few feet.

Wasabi: Why is he trying to kill us? *rolls down window* Excuse me, WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US?!

Gogo: Don't bother. It can't speak. I do however, have an idea.

There was a train coming near the railway intersection, they could use it to run over the Armored Titan with its weight.

Honey: Oh boy. Here we go.

The train was coming fast, but Gogo skidded through the railway, leaving the Armored Titan alone with the train. But they saw the Armored Titan do something extraordinary: it hardens it's arms and fists, and punches the train, leaving a crater, before digging the fingers into the metal, splitting it apart. It threw the train across the road, into a building, and a cart towards the car, missing, but damaging the store, killing some people inside. But it stopped following them, when realizing they are too far away.

Everyone was in shock at what they seen.

Fred: That was one powerful dude.

Hiro: It just tore apart that train.

Honey: Don't worry, guys. We lost it.

Hiro: Is the baby alright?

Honey looked at the baby, who was starting to calm down.

Honey: He is fine. Thank goodness. Hey, baby.

The baby looked at her.

Honey: It's gone. We're just gonna pick up our friend, and we'll be out of here. I promise.

She rubs her fingers on his cheek and he giggled, nuzzling into it. Honey laughed. He was so adorable.

Wasabi: That titan boy IS cute.

Honey: Will you guys stop calling him titan-boy? Your upsetting him.

The baby puts on a sad face in response to "titan boy".

Gogo: Because he IS a titan.

Honey: Just because he came from one, doesn't mean anything. He cried when he saw the man dead.

Gogo sighed.

Gogo: If you wake up to him eating you, don't say I didn't warn you.

Honey Lemon shook her head and looked at the infant, holding him close to her.

Honey: Don't listen to her, baby. I know you are human. *kisses him again*

They see what was going on outside. The sun was still setting, as the titans devour any human, alive or dead. The baby was scared when he hears the bone crunching. Honey had to raise the window(which was open).

Hiro was looking outside, at the carnage.

Hiro: This…this may be the end for us.

Honey: Hiro, you have to think positive. We are gonna make it out of this. Besides, we have a baby to look after.

Hiro looked at the baby, who was looking at him and smiling.

Honey: If humanity is in trouble, we can always find a way to save them. You're the leader, after all.

Honey smiled at him.

Hiro: Well I don't think I'm a good leader, and I certainly do not know how to care for a baby.

Honey: We'll figure it out.

Soon, they arrived at the Lucky Cat Café, where Aunt Cass and Mochi were waiting.

Aunt Cass: Are you ok? Those things…they were eating people. Hiro! I'm so glad you're okay!

Cass hugged Hiro tightly, and as she got in, Mochi got inside and laid down on Honey's laps.

Hiro: Get in!

They entered the car, but as Hiro saw a low on battery Baymax, holding Mochi, he remembered something.

Hiro: The charger!

He charged back into the house.

Honey: Hiro, NO! Hold him, Fred.

Honey gave Fred the baby and ran after him. Nearby, the Smiling Titan lumbered towards the café. Honey and Hiro ran upstairs to get the chargers.

Hiro: Where is it? I need it for Baymax.

Honey: Over here.

Honey grabbed the box, and gave it to Hiro.

Hiro: Thank you.

Honey smiled, but outside, they can see the head of the Smiling Titan looking in. The titan reached in for them with his hands.

Hiro: Go! Move!

They ran downstairs, avoiding the hand, and ran outside.

Aunt Cass: C'mon, guys!

Just as they got in, several more titans appeared, all looking at them, ready to devour. The car started and drove away, leaving the titans behind.

Aunt Cass: Is it over?

Hiro: We're almost out of town. Hang in there.

They drove across the highway, still hearing the moans of the titans. After exiting the city, all was quiet. Minutes have passed, and the news was explaining some horrible news. Every 15 seconds, the Colossal Titan was creating more titans in many of the country's major cities. Citizens and military personal were devoured. Minutes passed, and the Colossal titan appeared in Canada, Caribbean, Mexico, Central, and South America. Then, Africa was next, then the Middle East, Europe, Asia, Indonesia, and Australia.

Hiro: Oh no.

Gogo: How could this be possible?

Wasabi: This is Anarchy, society has come to an end.

Radio: Civilian casualties are rising up to about 500 thousand to about 14 million, and still rising. So this is it…this is how it all ends…pretty soon, there won't be anyone left…

Aunt Cass: We're doomed.

Then, Aunt Cass heard the noise of a baby.

Aunt Cass: Is there a baby?

Gogo: Yyyeah…this titan-boy here.

Gogo showed her the baby, who was cowering in fear of unfamiliar faces.

Honey: Stop calling him titan-boy.

She said as she held him closely, Cass just looked at him, and gave a slight smile.

Aunt Cass: Why titan-boy?

Gogo: It came out of a titan's nape.

The baby continued to whimper in fear. Honey had to kiss him in the forehead, which calmed him down.

Aunt Cass: He doesn't look like a titan.

Gogo: Doesn't matter. That THING could turn into one at any moment.

Aunt Cass: I don't know. Even if he can, he's still a baby.

Fred: Hey, maybe he can be on our side. If he can turn into a titan, Hiro can show him some karate movements.

Gogo: And if he goes rouge?

Fred: Oh. Good point.

Gogo: That's what I thought.

Honey: He won't kill us. I know he won't. Right, sweetie?

The baby giggled a bit. Honey smiled and rubbed his cheek with her thumb.

Honey: I know you won't, Eren.

Gogo looked at her in confusion.

Gogo: Eren? Who's Eren?

Honey just smiled at her, showing her the baby.

Honey: That's…what I've decided to call him. Something wrong?

Gog: *sigh* You are not supposed to name him. Once you name something, you start getting ATTACHED to it.

Fred shrugged and nodded., which made Gogo look at him in shock.

Fred: I think the name fits. Eren means hunter. Maybe when the time comes, he can hunt and kill all the titans.

Honey doesn't like the idea of the boy transforming and killing titans. But she decided to go with the name anyway.

Honey: That's good. We'll be taking care of you. I'll be taking care of you, Eren Yeager.


End file.
